nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo collaborations with third parties
Nintendo has on multiple accounts collaborated with third parties to develop video games. The following are a list of games that Nintendo and a third party developed together. List of games Game Boy Advance * Kirby & the Amazing Mirror - Developed with Flagship (Capcom) * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team - Developed with Chunsoft * The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords - Developed with Flagship (Capcom) * The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap - Developed with Flagship (Capcom) GameCube *''Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix'' - Developed with Konami *''Donkey Konga'' series - Developed with Namco *''Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes'' - Developed with Konami *''Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles'' - Developed with Square *''F-Zero GX'' - Developed with Amusement Vision/Sega *''Mario Superstar Baseball'' - Developed with Namco *''Star Fox Assault'' - Developed with Namco Nintendo DS *Kirby Squeak Squad - Developed with Flagship (Capcom) *''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' - Developed with Square Enix *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games series - Developed with Sega *Pokémon Conquest'' - Developed with Koei Tecmo *''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon'' series - Developed with Chunsoft Wii *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games series - Developed with Sega *[[Mario Super Sluggers|''Mario Super Sluggers]] - Developed with Namco Bandai *''Metroid: Other M'' - Developed with Team Ninja/Tecmo Koei *''Zero: Tsukihami no Kamen'''' & Project Zero 2: Wii Edition'' - Developed with Tecmo Koei *''Mario Sports Mix'' - Developed with Square Enix *''Fortune Street'' - Developed with Square Enix Nintendo 3DS * Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games series - Developed with Sega * ''Mario Sports Superstars'' - Developed with Bandai Namco Entertainment * ''Spirit Camera: The Cursed Memoir'' - Developed with Koei Tecmo * ''Hyrule Warriors Legends'' - Developed with Koei Tecmo Wii U *''Bayonetta'' & ''Bayonetta 2'' - Developed in license of Sega *''Fatal Frame: Maiden of Black Water'' - Developed with Koei Tecmo *''Hyrule Warriors'' - Developed with Koei Tecmo *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games series - Developed with Sega *[[Pokkén Tournament|''Pokkén Tournament]] - Developed with Bandai Namco Entertainment *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U'' - Developed with Bandai Namco Entertainment *''Tokyo Mirage Sessions#FE'' - Developed with Atlus Nintendo Switch *''Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle'' - Developed with Ubisoft *''Pokkén Tournament DX'' - Developed with Bandai Namco Entertainment *''Fire Emblem Warriors'' - Developed with Koei Tecmo Arcade * Mario Kart Arcade GP series - Developed with Bandai Namco Entertainment * Luigi's Mansion Arcade - Developed by Capcom Third party content These games are not full crossovers and only include cameos of Nintendo characters and icons or feature a third party in a Nintendo game * Samurai Warriors 3 - Takamaru's castle and playable Takamaru * Just Dance 3 - DLC song, "Just Mario " * Dead or Alive: Dimensions - Pyrosphere stage featuring Ridley and Samus from Metroid: Other M * Monster Hunter - Various Nintendo themed costumes * Scribblenauts Unlimited - Several Nintendo themed objects * Tekken Tag Tournament 2: Wii U Edition - Various Nintendo themed costumes with a stage featuring Mario mushrooms * Rayman Legends - Mario and Luigi costumes for Rayman and Globox respectively * Sonic Lost World - Free DLC based on Yoshi and The Legend of Zelda * Story of Seasons - Nintendo themed plants * Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer - A Felyne villager from the Monster Hunter series * Super Mario Maker - Various licensed costumes Category: Lists